Generally, a vehicle has various fluids, for example, air, fuel, or the like flowing therein, and various valves are provided in order to control such flow of the fluids. Among these valves, a diaphragm valve, which is referred as a positive displacement valve, controls the flow of a fluid using movement of a diaphragm. The diaphragm is a partitioning sheet having elasticity in a thin film form and is mainly made from a rubber, thin metal plate, or the like.
The diaphragm valve is operated by the movement of the diaphragm resulting from a pressure difference between chambers divided by the diaphragm in a diaphragm chamber. Any one chamber in the diaphragm chamber may communicate with a flow passage of the valve so that a fluid moving in the valve for the formation of pressure can flow in the chamber.
However, the chamber formed to communicate with the flow passage of the valve for the formation of pressure is problematic because the fluid flows in the diaphragm chamber when the valve is open in which the pressure forms vortex and turbulent flow. Thus, the fluid causes a rapid flow change in the valve before being discharged from the valve, thereby generating noise.
In addition, durability of the diaphragm is reduced due to the flow of the fluid while forming vortex and turbulent flow in the diaphragm chamber when the valve is open.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.